The Adventures of The Future - Girls of Kanto
by AnimeCrazyGirl8
Summary: Marina, Ruby, Nikita and Eileen are the daughters of our famous Pokemon cast! Join them in exploring Kanto, catching Pokemon, making rivals and living their lives to the fullest!
1. PokeJourney - Begin!

**So this is me starting a new story. AGAIN. This story came to mind when my friend was complaining about really wanting to have a specific pokemon that I won't mention -wink wink-**

**This is my first pokemon story with OCs, but it will involve the original characters of pokemon. As the title says, this is the Adventures of the Future, where the children of the original characters of pokemon will begin their journeys. Sadly for the boys, the main characters in this story will all be girls. However I will add male characters too!**

**The mains are Marina, Ruby, Nikita and Eileen. I know Marina's already a character in Pokemon but this is a different Marina k?**

**I really hope you enjoy this story! ^_^ Reiko out!**

* * *

The raven-haired man gazed up at the sky and sighed.

"Has it really been so long?" he questioned to no one in particular, "It feels as if it only began yesterday..."

But of course the man knew this wasn't true. He had in his head millions of memories of past adventures and journeys with his travelling companions and own loyal Pokemon.

He grinned at the boundless blue sky that stretched above him. This same sky constantly reminded him that there were more regions to discover, more pokemon to catch, more friends to make.

He had discovered so much just by going on this journey. Every region he travelled to pushed him closer and closer to becoming a Pokemon master.

The man chuckled, reminded of when he travelled over ten regions, failing on becoming a Pokemon master at each. He strove to work harder to train his Pokemon and achieve his dream.

He would never have thought that he would finally achieve this, in the very region he was born. After travelling the ten regions, he decided to have another try at Kanto.

Shockingly, after defeating the 8 gyms and the Elite Four, he beat Lance, the champion of Kanto. He remembered the details so clearly. His Pikachu, exhausted and beaten up, used all of it's remaining strength into one powerful Thunder, that struck Lance's Dragonite like a knife.

The man then remembered the Dragonite slowly falling, unconscious. He remembered his disbelief at finally accomplishing his dream.

It began right here, 25 years ago, at Professor Oak's laboratory. It was here that he received Pikachu, his life-long friend, and began his incredible journey towards becoming a Pokemon Master.

The man pushed himself up and stood on the grassy meadow of Professor Oak's laboratory. Of course, the late Professor Samuel Oak had long passed away, but his position was replaced by none other then Gary Oak, who was now a famous scientist, following his grandfather's footsteps.

Gary was once his rival, and their strong rivalry even continued when Gary gave up trying to be the Champion and pursued the position of a scientist.

The man began walking down the tall hill and entered the air-conditioned laboratory.

"Hey Ash," a long-haired brunette greeted when she spotted the man.

"Hey Leaf," Ash smiled, "Today's the big day for the kids eh?" Leaf smiled back and nodded.

"Yep! Eileen was up all night in anticipation!" Leaf shuddered, "I still can't believe Gary wanted to name our daughter with a name meaning 'Beautiful Bird'. I mean, it's a wonderful name and all, but I BET he named her that to tease me and my ornithophobia!"

Ash laughed and patted her back. "Come on, Leaf! It's been ten years already, and your still not used to your own daughter's name?"

Leaf glared at him and whacked his arm. "I'd best be off," she declared, "I have a feeling that breakfast is going to be early," Leaf turned to walk away but then stopped. "Oh yeah, Misty wanted to talk to you. You should go. You know how impatient she is."

"Heh, I suppose she is," Ash said before exiting the laboratory and running towards his home.

* * *

Ash and Misty's daughter Marina recently received her first Pokemon - a Pichu, which was a gift from her father. Thus, she did not need to choose a starter Pokemon. Like with her father and Pikachu, she usually kept the Pichu on her shoulder instead of in it's PokeBall.

Ash ran into his home, where he was greeted by his red-head wife.

"ASH KETCHUM, WHERE THE HECK WERE YOU?!" Misty roared, her hair transforming into flames.

"Relax Mist, I was only at the Lab," at this Misty slightly calmed down, "How's Marina?" he asked.

Misty's angry face transformed into a worried one. "Not too good. Her Pichu is rather impatient and...rather strong. It's sending Arceus-knows-how-many Thundershocks and Thunder Waves in her room. I had to give her rubber gloves and rubber boots to stop Pichu from attacking her."

Ash nodded and called out to his Pikachu, who decided to relax in their home rather then accompany Ash to the Lab, as he usually would. The electric mouse Pokemon ran towards his trainer and climbed onto his shoulder.

"Come on, Pikachu. We're gonna help Marina and Pichu." The Pokemon cried happily and Ash began walking upstairs.

Misty stopped him. "By the way, be quick won't you? I think we're supposed to meet the others at 10:30." Ash nodded and continued up.

Misty smiled at she saw her husband disappear up the stairs. She couldn't wait to see the evidence that her child had finally grown up to explore the world. This was probably what her own mother, or Ash's mother Delia would have felt when their child was sent off for their journey.

She was going to miss Marina, no doubt. Her daughter had all her father's features - black hair which she tied into a low ponytail, brown eyes, and probably had a little bit of her mom's personality - the fear of bugs and the short temper.

She was finally growing up.

A masculine scream from above told her that her husband had been electrified. She giggled and grabbed a few pokeballs from her belt. She was the Leader of the Cerulean Gym, and was usually quite busy with gym battles, however, today she had convinced the Pokemon League to give her a day off. It wasn't everyday you see your child leave for her Pokemon adventure.

She pressed the button on her PokeBall, "Come on Starmie, they're in a sad, sad situation." She giggled again and walked upstairs and turned left to her daughter's room.

Despite the doors being closed, she could feel electric sparks and fizzles even from outside. "Let's go...and...Rapid Screen!" she quickly entered the room and commanded her pokemon to spin with a Light Screen up. All the electric that came near was destroyed.

"Now, Ash!" she commanded, and Ash nodded.

"Pikachu, calm Pichu down!" The two pokemon sent sparks to each other, and soon, Pichu was relaxed and soon fell asleep.

"Wow...thanks Mom," Marina said gratefully, before humorously adding, "And Dad."

"Come on Marina, you're gonna go on your journey soon..." Misty smiled sadly, "Come downstairs, I have your backpack ready." Marina hesitantly returned Pichu to it's PokeBall and followed her parents out of her room.

When they reached the kitchen, Misty pulled out a blue backpack. "Here, it has all the stuff you'll need. New clothes, water bottle, purse, rubber gloves..." Misty felt tears prick her eyes but pushed them back.

"Your friends are waiting at Professor Oak's Lab. Let's go! Hurry!" Misty said, pushing her daughter out the door.

"Yay! I get to see Ruby and Kit again!" Marina cheered before dashing out the door, out of sight.

"Well, she has your running ability alright," Misty smiled at Ash before running after their daughter.

* * *

"Ruby! Kit!" Marina cheered happily, "I haven't seen you guys in AGES!"

"Hey May, hey Dawn! It's nice to see you guys again!" Misty smiled, embracing her friends.

"Drew! Paul! Hereeeeeee!" Ash cried enthusiastically upon greeting his friends.

Ruby was the daughter of Drew and May, who were both Top Coodinators of Hoenn. She has her mother's brown hair tied in a high ponytail and her father's green eyes. She was not much of a 'Ruby', but was named it anyway.

She had a huge appetite and short temper like her mother, and sometimes the logic and smirk of her father. Her parents had bought her an Eevee as her starter Pokemon, and she loved it with all her heart and soul. Like with Pichu, Eevee mostly remained out of it's PokeBall.

Nikita, also known as 'Kit' or "Nik', was the daughter of Paul, the Champion of Sinnoh and Dawn, a Top Coodinator of Sinnoh. She had dark purple hair which she lets down and bright navy eyes. Like her mother, she had a extremely cheerful personality, and was almost always seen with a smile on her face.

She still hasn't received her starter Pokemon, and was originally going to receive it in Sinnoh, but due to Professor Lucas of the Sinnoh Region deciding to visit Gary, she decided to receive her starter Pokemon with Eileen.

Eileen was the daughter of Gary and Leaf, a famous Pokemon Idol. She has her father's auburn hair tied into two plaits and her mother's emerald orbs. She is sometimes arrogant and naughty, but is kind-hearted and means well. She still hasn't received her starter Pokemon, but she knows all the options.

"Hey guys!" Eileen greeted, approaching her friends. They waved and hugged each other.

"Today, we'll be starting our journey together!" Ruby proclaimed jubilently. "I don't know about you guys but I can't wait!"

"Eeeeeveeeee!" Ruby's Eevee agreed. Everyone awwed.

"So cute! Female or male?" Eileen questioned. Ruby smirked.

"Female!" she announced proudly. They gasped.

"That's REALLY rare!" Marina exclaimed, "Like, what? 13%?"

"Actually, 12.5%!" Eileen said in a know-it-all voice.

The girls giggled. "Of course, that's coming from the daughter of a Pokemon Professor!" Nikita pointed out, and Eileen gave a 'like a boss' face.

"Eileen! Nikita!" Leaf called, "It's time to choose your starter Pokemon!" The girls all turned around excitedly and ran towards the table where the adults were surrounding.

Gary and Lucas each held three PokeBalls in their hands.

"Now, you two girls can choose whether you want the Sinnoh or Kanto starters," Gary told them, and he and Lucas simultaneously called out the starters.

"So cool!" Everyone began fawning over the Charmander, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Chimchar, Piplup and Turtwig.

"I wanna go first!" Eileen exclaimed, and told her father she wanted the Kanto Starter selection. She began observing each of them.

"They're all so cool...I wanna pick all of them..." she stared blankly at all the smiling pokemon, but only one caught her eye.

She grabbed Charmander's PokeBall. "Charmander, I choose you!" she cried, and began squealing in happiness. "I've always dreamt of saying that!" The lizard pokemon cheered happily at being chosen.

"A good choice," Gary nodded thoughtfully, "Although Charmanders are harder to train, they're worth the training with amazing strength and power through evolution."

"Nikita, it's your turn," Lucas called, and Nikita walked up, shaking entirely. "Nervous?" Lucas said kindly, and when Nikita nodded, he patted her back. "Don't worry, everyone is nervous on receiving their first Pokemon," he beamed, "I remembered when I had to choose a starter Pokemon, along with your mother and Uncle Barry."

Nikita turned around to face her friends, who all gave her looks of encouragement. Eileen gave her a supportive look with Charmander at her feet.

Taking a deep breath, she turned around to look at the options. "Sinnoh starters please..." she muttered, and watched as Gary called back the Squirtle and Bulbasaur.

Now there was Chimchar, Piplup and Turtwig.

Chimchar was speedy and had high attack, but it's defense was a little low. Piplup had the more even stats, with less weaknesses and more defense. Turtwig was super slow but had extremely high attack and defense. Who to choose...who to choose...

"I choose..." she blinked and thought it over again. "I choose..." Her mother had a Piplup, her father chose Turtwig...but Chimchar...

"I choose..." she closed her eyes and decided. "...Turtwig." She let out a huge sigh and smiled as she grabbed Turtwig's PokeBall. Lucas called back Chimchar and Piplup and her friends ran up to congratulate her.

She opened her arms wide and the Turtwig jumped into her arms.

"Oof! You're pretty nice, I see!" she smiled, feeling a huge weight lift off her chest. And another one added, only in a better way.

"Congratulations girls on getting your first pokemon!" Gary smiled, and pulled out four pink electronics from his labcoat. "These are PokeDexs, and these can help you identify Pokemon! When you spot a pokemon, you simply direct your PokeDex at it and information about this Pokemon will pop up on your screen! Try it!"

Ruby took a PokeDex from Gary and directed it at her Eevee. Details and a picture of the Eevee popped up. A feminine voice spoke up from in the PokeDex.

_Eevee, the Evolution Pokemon. It has the potential to evolve into any one of eight different Pokemon._

"Wow! So cool!" Ruby exclaimed, before turning to Nikita. "Try it on Turtwig!"

"I'm afraid it won't work on Turtwig," Gary stopped Nikita, "You see, Turtwig is a Sinnoh Pokemon, which only appears in the Sinnoh PokeDex. This here is a Kanto PokeDex." Nikita nodded in understanding, although a little disappointed.

Eileen directed her PokeDex at her new Charmander and information and pictures popped up on the screen. The feminine voice spoke again.

_Charmander, a flame burns on the tip of its tail from birth. It is said that a Charmander dies if the flames ever go out._

"Yikes!" Eileen shivered, "I vow to protect Charmander's tail!" she cried alot, hand on heart.

The girls turned to Marina. "Aren't you going to try it on Pichu?" they asked. Marina looked hesitant.

"I don't know...he's been kind of angry lately." Nevertheless, she brought out Pichu's PokeBall and called out Pichu. When the electric mouse was called out, he did not look happy.

"Piiiii..." he growled, his cheeks sparking with electricity. Marina backed away.

"Sorry Pichu, can I just try use this PokeDex on you?" she asked politely. The pokemon looked confused before he calmed down and began posing. Marina slowly directed the PokeDex at Pichu, who was doing many model poses. The information and picture of Pichu popped up.

_Pichu, the Tiny Mouse Pokemon. Despite their size, Pichu releases bursts of energy that can shock even humans. However, Pichu are unskilled in controlling their electricity and-_

"Pichuuuuu..." Pichu growled again, this time with more anger. The electricity on his cheeks began growing bigger and bigger.

"Oh no..." Marina mumbled, "Oh no...oh no..." she started backing away, "Oh no...OH NO...OH NO! HE'S GONNA DO THUNDERSHO-"

_Boom._

* * *

After brushing off the dirt and dust on their bodies and fixing up their puffy hair, they exited the Lab. "Remember girls, the PokeDex only gives full information when you successfully catch a Pokemon," Gary reminded, before walking towards Eileen and Charmander and handing her a green backpack.

May and Drew walked over to Ruby and Eevee and handed her a red backpack. Dawn and Paul did the same to Nikita and Turtwig but handed her a pink backpack. Professor Lucas headed over to his car and yelled goodbye before leaving to drive to the sea port.

"To start you off, here's 5 PokeBalls and a Potion for each of you. Remember, you can only hold 6 Pokemon at a time-"

"Yes we get it already!" Eileen groaned, "can we start our journey now?!" Gary smiled and pulled Eileen and Leaf into his arms. The parents wiped tears from their eyes and hugged their daughters.

"We'll miss you! Good luck and accomplish your dreams!" they all shouted as their daughters left the quiet and peaceful town of Pallet. They turned back and waved until they were out of sight.

Whatever would happen to them right now, no one would know. But it was their beginning. A beginning to an adventure.

* * *

**Well how was that for a first chapter? I hope you guys enjoyed it, cuz I did! I hope you guys don't dislike the fact that there're OCs and all girls...because I promise there will be guys in this story too! (ya no, apart from the parents and ol' gym leaders)**

**Reiko out!**


	2. Repeat the Past

**Back! So soon right? I'm finding that OCs are easier to use when coming up with ideas. I will try my very best not to make any Mary Sues. All the characters are based on me and my friends :D I will TRY MY BEST NOT TO MAKE ANY OF US MARY SUES**

* * *

The four girls walked through the tall grass. They were around a kilometre away from Pallet Town, and were wandering around in the tall grass to train their new Pokemon.

"Man, this is tiring," Eileen muttered, walking up and down the tall grass waiting for something to happen. The girls nodded glumly. Nothing was popping up for them - it was dull and boring.

"Ratta!" a purple mouse cried as it emerged from the depths of tall grass in front of Ruby and her Eevee.

"Woah!" she exclaimed, backing away slightly, but pulled out her PokeDex.

_Rattata, the Forest Mouse Pokemon. Its fangs are long and very sharp. Despite it's size and speed, it is a common sight in many places._

Ruby grinned. "Let's go! Eevee use Tackle!" the Evolution Pokemon charged speedily towards the Rattata and slammed into it. The Rattata fell back,but still stood strong. "Come on Eevee! Give it another Tackle!" Ruby commanded. Eevee began charging towards the Rattata again.

However, this time, something strange happened. Rattata's tail began wagging, and Eevee stopped dead in her tracks, her previous look of ferociousness softening.

"Watch out! That's Tail Whip! It'll lower Eevee's defense!" Eileen warned, but it was too late, as right after the Tail Whip, the Rattata charged straight into Eevee with a Tackle.

"Eevee no!" Ruby cried as Eevee flew back into the air, clearly injured. "Regain balance!" Ruby commanded, and Eevee just managed to land on all her paws.

"Try your hardest into a Tackle!" Eevee cried in determination and ran speedily towards Rattata. It clearly sensed this, as it began charging as well.

They collided in a flurry of wind and dust, and the girls were almost blown back by the impact.

"Eevee!" Ruby screamed, trying to spot her pokemon. She ran through the tall grass and began searching frantically. Her friends joined in the search through the tediously long grass.

Ruby was searching through the grass when she suddenly heard a mew. "Eevee!" she gasped and used her ears to guide her to Eevee's location, but it wasn't needed, as out of nowhere, her Eevee jumped out of the grass, and into her arms. Ruby smiled and ruffled Eevee's ears.

"Don't scare me like that!" Ruby smiled, bringing Eevee into her chest. It mewed happily and snuggled deeper into her arms. The rest of the girls smiled.

"Well, that's taken care of," Eileen sighed, beginning to exit the tall grass. Suddenly, she stepped on a twig. Or a bunch of twigs. Or a nest. Or a nest filled with Pidgey eggs. "Huh...?" she murmured, slowly looking down at her feet.

Several squawks rang from above and a huge flock of Pidgeys dove down.

"Shoot!" Eileen said, frustrated, "Guys, back me up! Go Charmander!" she tossed her Charmander's PokeBall. The red lizard danced and sang it's name.

"Go Terra!" Nikita tossed out her Turtwig's PokeBall, and the pokemon appeared, a look on determination on its face. Ruby and Eevee stood in a battle position, and Marina and Pichu stood glaring at the Pidgeys.

"Use Ember!" Eileen ordered, and the happy Charmander spun and shot out bullets of fire from its mouth. Several Pidgeys fell, so using her natural logic, Eileen could tell that the Pidgeys were not very experienced.

"Terra, use Absorb!" Nikita ordered, and green light shot out towards the Pidgey's, and little balls of green light came floating back to Terra. Since it was a grass type attack, it wasn't too effective, and only a few weak Pidgeys were knocked out.

"Alright, Pichu, it's your time to shine," Marina whispered, and the determined Pichu jumped up and gathered up electricity into his cheeks. However, for some reason, the electricity couldn't release.

"Pichu? Are you ok?" Marina asked with worry in her voice. Her Pichu was now extremely frustrated. Why couldn't he release his electricity?

"Maybe after firing all those electric attacks at home, you ran out of electricity..." Marina pondered, and it left Pichu very upset. He wanted to be a powerful Pokemon like Ash's Pikachu. He wanted to be stronger. He wanted to be stronger now.

Marina gazed at him and nodded in understanding, as if his eyes told his thoughts.

"Alright then...Eevee, use Growl!" Ruby ordered, and told everyone to cover their ears. Eevee opened her mouth wide and released a piercing cry that made all of the Pidgeys squawk in pain.

"Charmander, use Scratch!" Eileen commanded, and the Charmander leapt up to scratch a Pidgey, and knocked it out.

"Turtwig, Tackle!"

"You too Eevee!"

The two pokemon ran, despite Turtwig being slower, and jumped simultaneously to ram into several Pidgeys, who either were knocked out or went flying back to their tree.

They were so absorbed in fighting the Pidgeys that they didn't realise the sky turning grey.

"Shoot! Guys, it's gonna rain soon..." Marina yelled as a big drop of water splashed onto her cheek.

"We have to make it to Viridian City before nightfall or else we have to camp out!" Nikita stated worriedly, "And we still have all these Pidgeys left to fight..."

The water grew more and more fierce, and before they knew it, the rain transformed into a storm.

"Ok guys, change of plans, RUNNNNN!" Eileen shrieked, calling back her Charmander and running away. Nikita withdrew Terra and began running too. Ruby and Marina followed. Turning to look back, Marina saw an ever-increasing amount of Pidgeys flying towards them.

"The Pidgeys are following us!" Marina yelled over the rain. She pulled over her hood and tucked Pichu into her jacket and continued running.

"Pichuuuu-pi!" her Pichu squealed, and jumped out of her jacket, its eyes spotting an opportunity.

"Pichu!" Marina yelled, making her friends stop. Pichu glared at the increasing amount of Pidgeys as it began to fly closer and closer towards the group.

"Pichu! Come back!" Marina screamed, trying to reach the tiny electric mouse. However, it only stood them, glaring at the Pidgeys like they were venom.

Then Marina saw it, and realised Pichu's plan. Sparks.

"Of course! The water conducts electricity better!" Marina thought in shock, before nodding her head. "Pichu! You know what to do! Go for it!"

Her Pichu jumped high into the air and electricity sparked at his cheeks. "Piiii..." he cried bravely, clutching his eyes tightly shut, "Chuuuu!" The electricity ran from his cheeks to engulf his whole body, and then to spread through the power of the rain.

Screams from the birds erupted as the whole flock was shocked by the ThunderShock that Pichu released. Several fell to the ground and others flew away as fast as they could, squawking possible curses in bird language.

"Marina!" her three friends cried, running over, "Are you alright?!" Marina nodded, and bent down to hug Pichu, who was extremely battered up.

"Thanks Pichu, you're a hero," she smiled, and she knew Pichu was smiling too.

When she returned to reality, she felt water against her skin. "Oh gosh, we have to get to Viridian City's Pokemon Centre ASAP! I'm soaking!"

"Girl, you speak my language!" Nikita agreed, before running towards the lights ahead, beckoning for the others to follow. Marina opened up her jacket for Pichu to rest in warmth, but he denied, and took his usual place on her shoulder.

Smiling, Marina got up and ran towards the shining bright lights of Viridian City.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Did you see that Jace?" a feminine voice spoke from behind a bush.

"I sure did Jade. That rainfall was so beautiful!" this time a male voice.

"Not that you idiot - the Pichu!"

"Oh yeah, that too."

"It's so powerful! We should steal it and give it to the Boss!"

"Who's the Boss?"

"I don't know! Just...STEAL THE DAMN PICHU AND WE'LL GET A GOOD PROMOTION AND MAKE MOMMY AND DADDY PROUD OKAY?"

"My my, I just realised we were squatting on Poison Ivy. Fascinating."

"..."

"Luckily, I bought Mum's baby nappy wipes."

"Why are you even my brother...shoot, I'm itching all over. Gimme a wipe."

* * *

"Finally! Viridian City!" Nikita declared as the four soaking girls entered the light-filled city. Eileen ran past Nikita without a word.

"Whatever! No time for sightseeing, we'll get sick if we stay here like this!"

"Yeah, and I'm really hungry!"

"...As you are, Ruby."

The four girls ran around the big city with Eileen leading. "Do you know where we are?" Marina asked. Eileen nodded.

"Just around the corner here! I've been here with my dad a few times, so I almost know it completely," they turned right and spotted a big building with "PC' written in big letters on a red roof. "Come on!" Eileen urged and they continued running until they reached the automatic front doors.

When they entered, they felt the sensation of warm air con envelope their bodies. "Ok guys, we have to ask for room hire. Luckily, it's first day free for most Pokemon Centres." Eileen walked up to a pink-haired nurse. "Hey Nurse Joy, can we leave our Pokemon with you and hire a two bunk room?"

"Of course. For one night?" Nurse Joy said kindly, and all the girls nodded. "Ok, give me your PokeBalls and I'll heal them completely in around an hour."

"Thanks Nurse Joy!" Nikita exclaimed happily.

Nurse Joy smiled, "Oh it's nothing! Feel right at home here!"

"Come on guys, let's get showered and changed and go call our parents!" Marina said suggestively. They all agreed on the plan and entered their two bunk room that had one bathroom.

"Some of us can use the bathroom outside in the corridor," Eileen suggested, "I don't mind doing that."

"Can I shower in this toilet?" Nikita asked, "Sorry! Mum's really specific about my hygiene." Everyone nodded and grabbed their clothes and a towel.

When Eileen, Ruby and Marina entered the female bathroom, it was almost empty. They each entered a cubicle and took off all their clothes, before turning on the shower.

"I feel so nice..." Ruby sang, before pausing, "...but I'm still rather hungry..." Eileen and Marina facepalmed.

Ruby smiled, expecting this. The water on her fell like cotton balls, and was smooth and refreshing to shower in. It was as if a cloud had enveloped her.

After ten minutes, each of the girls were finished showering, and put on some casual clothing.

"Ok we're done, let's check on Nikita," Ruby suggested. They all agreed and walked out of the bathroom and into their room.

And there was Nikita, lying down several items of clothing on her bed on the lower bunk.

"Hmm...blue...no...it looks better with the black...no the green...but the yellow pumps...!" Marina looked and Ruby and Eileen and they all sniggered softly.

"How did you fit all that into your bag?" Eileen asked in wonder. Nikita turned around, startled but calmed down.

"My mum has her ways..." Nikita beamed, before resuming her dramatic display of a fashion disaster.

Ruby walked behind Nikita and observed the clothing. "White tee, and yellow pants," she decided, choosing Nikita's favourite colour. Nikita slowly followed Ruby's suggestion and her eyes widened.

"OMG. PERFECT. THANKS! You have the BEST FASHION SENSE EVER!""

Ruby only sweatdropped, "Oh, I don't know...I only choose that EVERY single time you have a fashion disaster," she stated. Nikita ignored her and slid on the selection of clothing, topped with a blue jumper and her spare pair of sneakers.

"I bags the bottom bunk!" Marina declared, throwing her blue bag onto the bed. Ruby and Eileen agreed to have the top bunks, and moved their bags at the foot of the bunk ladders.

Eileen revealed four pieces of shiny paper. "These are Town Maps that I picked up from the entrance of the PC. They should show you where different cities are."

Each girl took one and opened it, gasping in amazement at the many cities and towns of Kanto.

"This is so cool!" Marina exclaimed, before clenching her hands into a fist and looking up. "I really want to be the best trainer in the world! I'll try as hard as I can to become the Champion!" a cough sounded from behind.

Eileen smirked, "I am also looking forward to that. I also have dreams of becoming the Champion, and I am certain I WILL succeed!"

"You'll have to go through my dad for that!" Marina exclaimed, smirking back. Eileen winked and held up her pinkie.

"Promise to stay friends despite this new oh-so-life-threatening dream?"

Marina smiled and locked pinkies with Eileen and shaking on it. "Promise."

"So," Eileen said, unlocking her pinkie from Marina's and turning towards Nikita and Ruby, "What do you guys wanna be?"

Ruby and Nikita looked at each other and shrugged. "To be honest...I haven't decided on a path for the future yet," Ruby admitted, "It's a big step - going on a Pokemon journey, and I guess I never really thought about it."

"Ya, same," was Nikita's agreement.

"Maybe you'll find what you want to be later in your journey," Eileen said truthfully. Nikita and Ruby nodded.

There was a small brief silence, before Marina broke it. "Ok, our plan for today and tomorrow. If the rain stops, we can go out and train some more, and maybe..." Marina gave a small smirk to Eileen, "We can challenge the Viridian Gym." Eileen's eyes widened but she nodded, an identical smirk forming on her face.

Eileen opened her map and pointed at their current location. "Here, we're at Viridian City, just above Pallet Town," her finger traveled to a little above the Viridian City square. "This should be Viridian Forest, inside, it's mostly bug pokemon, so yeah, Marina, watch out." The raven-haired girl shuddered at the thought.

"Anyway, Viridian Forest is our only way to get to Pewter City, so we technically have no choice. Suck it up, Fuzzball," Eileen said with absolutely no compassion, receiving a piercing glare from Marina at the use of her childhood nickname.

"So tomorrow, we leave the PC and perhaps train a bit, then go through Viridian Forest and go to Pewter City!" Ruby planned.

Everyone agreed on the plans, but first decided to give to go eat.

"I'M STARVING OMG!" Ruby declared obviously, and the girls, laughing, went to eat.

* * *

**I hope you liked that chapter! The new Team Rocket is introduced! Their full introduction will be in the next chapter, so please review, favourite, follow and make me happy! I'm completing chapters for the rest of my story, so look forward to it!**


End file.
